


warrior hearts

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman, The Huntsman (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Death, Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Fights, First Kiss, Height Differences, Kissing, Love, Love at First Sight, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Sex, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥PLAYLIST: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CYnhGO01sFgLl9jqGVD6K?si=dkzg46kSR0iQkrqTt4eGBwAESTHETIC: https://66.media.tumblr.com/ac4f7f6ae29d5b75fda8405f9c705e45/885d758a55d17f21-f7/s500x750/da879a9393a1b38ef4e9c3e703e65abb4635b10d.jpg
Relationships: Gus (The Hunstman) / Reader
Kudos: 5





	warrior hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.
> 
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥
> 
> PLAYLIST: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CYnhGO01sFgLl9jqGVD6K?si=dkzg46kSR0iQkrqTt4eGBw  
> AESTHETIC: https://66.media.tumblr.com/ac4f7f6ae29d5b75fda8405f9c705e45/885d758a55d17f21-f7/s500x750/da879a9393a1b38ef4e9c3e703e65abb4635b10d.jpg

It was your village which came next on Queen Ravenna’s list. You heard all the rumors and gossips what happened to the girls who were taken away. You couldn’t bear the thought of their horrid future what was waiting for them. For a change you actually wanted to do something. You still heard your father’s shouting and firm words as he ordered you to run and leave your hometown behind. The urge to fight was in you for a long time, and even if they would have taken you, you’d have done everything you could to kill the despot ruler, no matter on what cost. You let your voice out as you were running along the field, getting farther and farther away from the village. You couldn’t contain your anger but because of your father you couldn’t stay, he didn’t let you. As you stopped at the top of the hill, the wind has blown your long locks into your face. Your chest was moving up and down fast in the brown shirt with a leather vest. You had your brother’s tight pants on you with boots. He’s died two years ago and instead of falling into a grief like your mother, who died into her heartache; you began to train yourself, and learn how to use a sword instead of any household chores. People might have a good laugh at you but you knew the day will come when you’ll have to fight. 

You barely had any sleep, you didn’t rest at all as you passed through the Dark Forest, but you went on, without knowing where your path was leading you to. You had the necklace on you what your father made for you and you believed that it was protecting you from all the bad spirits. 

The forest you’ve entered was different, it was full of life, unlike any other. But you still felt the tenseness in the air. And just then you spotted one of the Queen’s man aiming an arrow at a defenseless girl. You ran fast and once you stepped up onto a rock you’ve leaped down and pressed two daggers on each side against his neck before you’d have cut it off. You kicked onto his heavy body which fell on the ground with a heavy thud. Your eyes landed on a dwarf who would have protected the girl from the arrow, but thanks to you the rotten man couldn’t even shoot his arrow. However, you couldn’t let your attention rest as an arrow was coming your way but you’ve easily caught it in the air. 

“I haven’t met a brave dwarf before….” You said loud enough so he could hear you. You felt how the blood of that man was dripping down on your face, but you were so amazed by the dwarf’s braveness that you didn’t move just yet. However, the same amazement could be read from his face as well since he was staring at you from the moment, he first saw you. You didn’t attack the one who’s shot his arrow at you, because it seemed too obvious that he was on their side. 

“And we haven’t seen a girl who fought like that.” The answer didn’t come from him but from an older dwarf who just stepped out from the bushes. You cast your eyes away from the red-haired dwarf and looked down at the older one. 

“From where did you get those daggers?” The question came from the man who almost shot you with his arrow. Instead of answering him, you’ve knelt down and wiped the blood off on the corpse’s clothes before you’ve tucked them back to their cases on your belt. 

“My father’s a blacksmith.” You answered as you’ve given a brief look at the young man. “He’s taught me how to fight…with a Queen like ours it comes useful when one can protect themselves.” 

“Who are you?” The same male has asked but you just shook your head. 

“I’m not important…just a girl from the village.” While you answered your eyes fell back onto the ginger dwarf, you weren’t judgmental but from what you heard about dwarves you wouldn’t have thought that one would have been brave and selfless enough to sacrifice his life for a human.

*---*

After a while when you’ve found out who they all were, and what was their goal, you sat down by a small river, not too far from where they were camping. You never enjoyed being in the center of attention and it felt nice to have some peace after the long conversation. Listen to the stream and the chirping of the birds, along with some fairy’s chattering. You quickly grabbed onto one of your daggers once you heard some noises but smiled to yourself once you’ve cast your eyes back behind your shoulder. 

“Shouldn’t you be with the others?” You asked the ginger dwarf who sat down next to you. 

“I could ask you the same….you’re not fond of our company, are you?” You put your dagger away before you cast your eyes down at him. He had beautiful ocean blue eyes, you couldn’t unnoticed that. 

“It’s not that. But sometimes it’s good to be on your own…with your thoughts only…no wait…I..I don’t mind your company.” Gus hesitated but eventually remained next to you. 

“Your hair is beautiful; I love the braided locks in it. I know I shouldn’t be saying this, but to me, you’re more beautiful than the princess.” 

He blushed sweetly right after the confession, but so did you. His small hand soon slipped on top of yours which rested on the grass. Your heart began to beat faster and warmth spread all over your body. You weren’t interested in the villagers but there was something about Gus what made him so sweet and handsome at the same time, even if he was a dwarf. He wasn’t like the rest. As you lowered your head towards him, he placed his other hand onto your cheek, but he soon pulled his fingers along your lock gently while you couldn’t stop looking into each other’s eyes. The Sun was setting but the moon’s reflection on the stream provided just enough light for you to see each other. However, you looked at him a bit surprised as he broke the eye contact and looked away, moreover pulled his hand back. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s…it’s nothing.” 

“Gus…” You shifted closer and tilted your head as you looked at his handsome face. “You can tell me.”

“You’re beautiful, like an angel…and I’m just a hairy ugly dwarf..” You chuckled quietly at how cute he was then you shook your head. 

“I haven’t seen a man as brave and handsome like you in my entire life.” You smiled as he finally looked at you again. 

You waited for a second but then eventually leaned in to kiss him. He didn’t move and for a moment you wondered whether you did the right thing, but as he parted his lips you were assured that this was what he wanted too. You rolled on top of him, as he held onto your torso and your big hair dropped down around him making your kiss more intimate and unseen for the nocturnal creatures. You loved the feeling of his big beard brushing against your skin, and it wasn’t rough but smooth. His tongue was exploring your mouth which made you feel the tingles all over your body, but mostly along your inner thigh and lap. As he lightly pushed on you, you sat down on your heels and allowed him to remove your leather vest and shirt as he was standing front of you. It was the first time a man saw you without your clothes on but you didn’t feel uncomfortable, you wanted him. His shaky hands were placed on your breasts and you leaned in to kiss him again. It was flattering how speechless he was, it was a nice feeling to see someone want you that badly. As he stepped closer you felt the bulge at the front of his pants, you pressed your lap against it as you deepened the kiss more. 

Once your lips parted you leaned down in the grass and as he began to undo his pants you pushed yours down which left you completely naked on the ground. Gus ran his eyes in awe on your gorgeous body, then he walked between your spread legs. His erection had nothing to do with his height, it was thick and long with bushy red pubic hair around it. You were wet for him and wanted to be with him badly. Lastly, he took off his blue shirt which revealed his hairy chest which was the same color as his hair. He was so manly and you couldn’t wait to be with him. He leaned down and gently began to rub the wet head of his cock against your folds, which has drawn out sweet whimpers from your lips. You arched your back once he’s thrust his length inside you. It was painful and his size was overwhelming but he remained still and just stroked your chest as he has given you some time to recover. He pulled his cock out then thrust it back in, slowly at first, and the feeling soon became more pleasant than painful. His thrusts soon became faster as he held onto your breasts, rubbing them with passion. You’ve forgotten where you were and you’ve given yourself fully to the pleasure. You panted as his small fingers began to rub your folds and your clit while he continued pounding you. You were trying to suppress your moans but once that sweet orgasm hit you, you lost your self-control and moaned loudly. After a few slower thrusts he stepped back and his cock slipped out of you. As he sat down on the grass you crawled up to him and once he was on his back you sat down on his impressive dick. You reached back to stroke his hairy balls while you began to move up and down on him, which made him growl needily. Eventually you leaned forward and began to bounce quickly on his erection, it barely even fit inside you. Gus leaned up and you kissed him deeply, then blushed as he grabbed onto your ass cheeks with his small hands and began to thrust up inside you. You stroked his hairy chest and closed your eyes down tightly as the thrusts became faster and harder. You couldn’t believe it but as his hardness began to empty its seeds inside you, you came for a second time hard against his length. Your body collapsed on his as you were panting heavily. You ran your fingers along his curly hair and gently kissed his lips once he turned his head towards you. 

For the night you stayed there, your head on his chest. You were watching the starry sky before you eventually fallen asleep. 

*---*

You thought that the morning would have brought even more happiness but just when you were ready, riders arrived to the forest, they weren’t sent by the king but they came from north. Your village was under more attack and they brought the news that your father was badly injured. You were determined to go with the princess, the others and Gus, but you couldn’t say no to your dying father. 

“It’s dangerous…they said the village is still under attack…I can’t let you get yourself killed. I’ll go with you.” 

You were just about to get up on the white horse what the riders brought to you but you let go off the saddle and walked back to the dwarf. 

“I wouldn’t go if I’d not have to. But I can’t take the risk of taking you with me, like you said it’s dangerous, and your friends need you---I know that you will succeed and you’ll kill the Queen, but you cannot come with me…” You looked down into his tearful blue eyes and your heart was already breaking if you had to think about the possibility that this was the last time you see each other. You reached back behind your head and unclipped the necklace what your father made for you, with a horseshoe pendant hanging from it. Gus sniffled and wiped a few tears away before you put the necklace on him. “At the crack of dawn…” You gently wiped a tear off his face with your thumb and continued talking on a soft voice. “…when you’ll victoriously defeat the evil, I’ll be there, I’ll ride in to the castle…and you Gus, you will welcome me.” You kissed him with tenderness as you cupped his cheek, before you straightened up and easily got up into the saddle. As soon as you began to ride away the tears ran down on your face, but you had to be strong and you couldn’t look back. 

*---*

As you were approaching the village you already saw how half of the village was on fire. You glanced at the two blacksmith apprentices with axes and swords in their hands and as all the hatred and revenge filled your heart because of the Queen you were ready to fight too. You roared along with them once you arrived to the village. You jumped off your horse and right away stabbed two soldiers in their neck once you landed on your feet. You knew no mercy and you fought along with the rest of the villagers who grabbed any kind of weapon. Once you made it to the main square, you ran up to the priest who just set a soldier on fire with a torch. 

“Where’s my father?” 

“At the altar, my granddaughter is with him. He’s bleeding badly my child.” 

You grabbed up a sword from a corpse’s hand and tossed it to the priest before you marched inside the church. You ran along the aisle and stroked your father’s cold cheek. 

“Father, I’m here. We’re fighting them back…you just have to stay strong…” 

“My daughter….You came…” He coughed up some blood but he was still at his senses. 

“Of course, I came.” 

“Where’s the pendant I’ve given you?”

“I…I met someone I love…I gave it to him, till we meet again.” Your father smiled and for a split second you saw happiness on his face. 

“I’m glad that I don’t leave you on your own….he must be a brave man…worthwhile for my daughter…I give you my blessing….stay the same…my loyal and bold daughter…”

You saw the wounds how serious they were and you were aware how it will end but you stayed there till your father passed away. You hugged his cold body to yourself, before you walked out of the church. You couldn’t grieve properly and you fought on through the night, till you killed the last wretched soldier. The fire ceased and even though you won, the funeral of the many deceased villagers, including your father, brought sadness to everyone’s hearts. 

*---*

The other dwarves were celebrating but Gus was standing by the gate, his blue eyes on the distance, hoping for you to appear. He was holding tight onto the pendant and as the first sunlight appeared from behind the mountains, he almost lost the hope of seeing you again, but just then he spotted the white horse in the distance with you riding on it. Your heart was full of sorrow, but once you were on your knees and had Gus’ arms tightly around you, you felt that you could be happy again one day, with him by your side.


End file.
